


Ideas

by runes



Series: doubleleaf inspired drabbles [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Doubleleaf, M/M, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo gets the most brilliant of ideas in the most inappropriate of times. LeoxEzio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> Inspired from “Buongiorno” by doubleleaf, with doublelafs permission of course. :)

Leonardo is a genius, no one can argue with that. He also gets the most brilliant of ideas during times he shouldn’t, like this.

Ezio was on his back, happily kissing Leonardo and looking forward for a bit more. Clever fingers have already unbuttoned his shirt, with their owner leaving a trail of small red marks in their wake. And just as the clever fingers were heading towards the button of his trousers, Leonardo jerked suddenly mumbling about a brilliant idea.

All Ezio could do – who was familiar with this behaviour, was look at the retreating back of Leo and smile fondly as he re-button his shirt.


End file.
